Counting Stars
by WinkyFace101
Summary: A one-shot about how Ally finally has the courage to talk to the one and only Austin Moon. Will Austin actually like Ally, or will he laugh at her for even thinking she had a chance with him?


**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Couple: Auslly (Austin/Ally)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

 **Rating: K**

Ally P.O.V.

Ok. I can do it! I will do it! I can and I will go talk to Austin. Ahhh, Austin Moon. The boy of every high-school girls dreams! Austin Moon, 17, incredibly handsome, sweet, incredibly handsome, smart…did I mention incredibly handsome? Sigh, if only he could notice me; Allison (or Ally) Marie Dawson, 17, nerdy, bookworm, and overly possessive over a book. In my defence, it is **MY** book. Anyway, how could such a popular, sweet, hot guy like him, ever notice an ugly, nerdy, clumsy girl like me? Uh-oh. Why am I even doing this? I'll probably just humiliate myself in front of him. What am I going-

"Just go up and talk to him already!" A smoothie-sipping Trish interrupts my thoughts. "I don't see why you are stressing out so much."

"Easy for you to say, Trish. You have more confidence than those jocks over there." I say as I point to a group of guys standing across the hallway from us. "I just don't want to humiliate myself. You know how clumsy I am! I'll probably trip and fall. Then everybody will be laughin-"

Trish's finger covers my mouth, stopping me from continuing on my explanation on how I will probably embarrass myself. "Stop ranting Ally! Listen to me! You are a confident, cool, gorgeous gal! Now stop rambling and go up there and talk to him!"

Trish was right! I am ready for this! I see her watch me close my locker and make my way to Austin's locker, where he is getting out his history textbooks. The way he takes out his textbooks make me want to faint.

 _Ok Ally,_ I tell myself. _You got this! Just walk up to him, and say hello._

"Hi! I'm Ally!" I say cheerfully with a smile on my face. I can't believe that I'm talking to Austin!

"Ummm…hi" he says awkwardly, and runs off.

I watch him run off, feeling absolutely humiliated.

"Ha! You probably scared him off with your outfit. I wouldn't blame him! Your outfit gives me a headache just looking at it!" I turn around seeing Cassidy and her little entourage of Brooke and Kira. Ugh. They were always mean to me. I roll my eyes and try to hide my embarrassment. As soon they are out of eyesight, I run into the bathroom and start bawling my eyes out. Somehow, they were always right. I knew that Austin would never go for a girl like me.

 _Later that day_

Ally P.O.V.

I find myself walking around in the park, about to feed the ducks, and also trying to get Austin out of my head. But nothing would do it. I even tried whacking myself with a pillow. I also forgot to close my blinds, so the little girl next door, probably thinks I'm crazy. I am tearing pieces of bread when I hear soft singing. I look around, when I see a boy in a hoodie, who seems to be singing to the ducks. He had his guitar and was humming softly to a very catchy tune. I start to walk over.

"Hey!" I yell. "What song are you singing?"

I see the boy turn around to reveal the one and only Austin Moon.

"Hi Ally!" He exclaims.

"Uh, mmph, umm" I mumbled out. _Words Ally! Use words!_ "Hi" I barely but squeaked. "Wait," I say as soon as I realize something. "You know my name?" I say, being able to have more confidence.

"Umm, yeah! You're the girl who I always see in my music class."

"Oh, yeah." I say as look at my shoes.

"You shouldn't hide your pretty face! I love your eyes."

"What? You think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah," he says as he walks over to me. "You are really beautiful!"

"Really? How could such a hot guy like you even notice me? Oh my god…" I say blushing, continuing to stare at my shoes.

"You think I'm hot? I think you're pretty hot too, if we're being honest." He says with a smirk. "Listen," he continues. "I'm sorry about running off earlier today. Truthfully, you make me really nervous. I'm even surprised you know my name!"

"Why would I make you nervous?" I say, very surprised.

"You are the girl that I had a crush on, since freshmen year. Every time I saw you, it looked like the wind was blowing in your hair, and the sun was perfectly shining on you. You looked like a supermodel! I couldn't just go up and talk to you."

"That is exactly how I feel when I talk to you!"

"I guess we have a lot in common, when it comes to talking to each other!

We both laugh at how nervous we were to talk to each other. As the laughter dies down, we both stare at each other in silence, as he slowly leans in. And the kiss was amazing. I felt fireworks, and considering how Austin was holding me, I'm hoping he was enjoying it too. We both pull away, grasping for air, when Austin says something.

"Counting Stars, by One Republic. That's the song I was singing."

"Can you sing for me?"

He sat down with his guitar, looking directly in my eyes.

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep,

Dreaming about the things that we could be.

And lately, I've been, I've been praying hard,

How we won't be counting dollars, we'll be counting stars."

 **Song: Counting Stars by One Republic**


End file.
